I find this thoroughly ridiculous
by Lady-Kasha
Summary: A letter Miles wrote back to Phoenix on his computer knowing Phoenix would never see it. I write this assuming 9/11 would happen while Miles is in Germany


I find this thoroughly ridiculous seeing that I will never send this letter, but Amelia seems to think that writing this is a good idea. Thus, because Amelia has helped me so greatly since I moved here, I am writing this letter to you, Phoenix Wright. I should probably not refer to you by your name incase VonKarma ever found this letter, but if he did find it I doubt your name would be what I am punished for. Quite honestly, I am horrified Phoenix. The Twin Towers in New York just went down and other planes kept crashing and now I feel as if you could be gone.

Do you realize how horrified I am typing this letter out that will never reach you that it may not reach you because I can never send it, but because you are no longer around to receive it? If you were gone, I am not sure what I would do. I live for your letters Phoenix, your letters with your horrible grammar. I know you were taught better than that Phoenix. I am embarrassed whenever Amelia reads the letters. I am embarrassed for you Phoenix, but I love them anyway.

I guess I should inform you of why I cannot send you letters seeing that these will never reach you anyway. I am living with the VonKarma's now in case you have forgotten, which you most likely have. They are a very strict family, my sister Franciscka is proper and polite, much as I wish most people are, their polite frightens me, Phoenix. I am not allowed to receive your letters because they are a distraction from my studies. Amelia would have none of that though. I believe Amelia views me as her own son. It appears I arrived the same age as her deceased son, though I look nothing like him she still wishes to console me.

Amelia takes your notes from where ever VonKarma throws them and gets them to me. She is my personal maid, technically she is some form of governess to me. VonKarma sees her as a retired School Teacher with no skills besides calming me down. I have to admit I know hate the dark and loud noises. She, Amelia, is very kind and considerate of me. Rushing into my room before the storm even reaches us and waking me so I am up during the worst of it. If I thought this letter would ever reach you I would remove what I am about to say next from this, but I know better.

I cry Phoenix. I sob into Amelia's dress and hold her tight trying to become a part of her during those nights. I cannot even fall asleep without her singing me lullabies. Pathetic I know. There is no reason for me, a grown boy, to be sobbing to a woman who is not my mother. There is no reason for me to sob to my own mother.

You could have died Phoenix. You could have died today and I was on the other side of the world. You have no idea how horrified I was. The estate was a wreck. The servants and hired hands were rushing around the place, trying to contact anyone who knew anything about what was happening state side. We sat in front of the television set staring watching the footage play over and over again. I knew your class was going to visit New York, you wrote about it in your letters. You never said when Phoenix. I had no idea if you were there or not. I was so worried.

Amelia ended up calling the school. She called begging to know if you were there and not dead. I was almost certain I would never see you again. Amelia ran into the sitting room and grabbed me hauling me upstairs. Franciscka rolled her eyes at me and sat there watching as they showed the collapse again. Amelia told me you were alive.

I cried again Phoenix. Worse than any night when the room shakes and worse than any time when I wake up and the only thing I see is darkness. I broke down because you were alive. And, I was not alone. Dear Amelia cried with me. She tried not to, but soon she was clinging right back and crying with me.

VonKarma will not be home tonight. The staff has been favoring me. Keeping Franciscka away and giving me sweets I am not allowed to have. Amelia had to leave, I forget why, but she told me to write to you Phoenix. I plan to. This is the first of many tales I plan to write to you that you will never read.

I want to see you Phoenix and I want to talk to you. Please never stop writing me. I will read your nasty grammar and make it through your poor English just let me know you are alive.

Fin

I own nothing, this just hit me and I had to write it.


End file.
